


Interstellar

by powerweirdo



Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [19]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Double Penetration, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, Top Lee Jooheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Ecstasy between two stars.Kinktober prompt day 19:Threesome
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon
Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Interstellar

**Author's Note:**

> If you try to tell me Interstellar with Hyungwon, Jooheon and Changkyun is not a good plot for a JooKyunWon threesome you can leave.

If Hyungwon were to tell his younger self he would end up between two fabulous, rich, astronomers before college, he wouldn't believe himself.

He stumbled over the men on a website, _ask real life astronomers about space!_ Hyungwon decided to email them, the upcoming physics test too hard for him to focus. Little did he know, the next hard things he would get were two cocks.

Hyungwon liked being under Jooheon, pushed into the mattress or couch as the bigger man thrusted into him. He liked being pressed against Changkyun as he gave him a sensation so intense he couldn't breathe. But Hyungwon loved when he was between them the most. Two muscular men caging him, fucking him, making him scream.

He rolled on the large bed, glanced to each sleeping man carefully. He smiled, rolled until he could sit on Jooheon's lap. Changkyun slept on his stomach and was harder to reach. The winter duvet layer enough for Jooheon not to notice Hyungwon, which was why he lifted the covers he could sit on his lap. His ass fit perfectly onto the limp bugle in his underwear. Lightly rocking his hips for the older to get aroused.

Jooheon stirred, face scrunched and a quiet moan passed his lips. Hyungwon glanced to Changkyun, the light sleeper, still far gone in the slumber he caught.

Hyungwon lifted his hips, dug his hand into Jooheon's underwear and drew his dick out, half-hard but enough for Hyungwon to enjoy. He lined up and lowered on his knees to take him in.

But hands gripped his hips and stopped him.

"If you're going to wake him like this, you can at least make it wet," Changkyun straddled Jooheon's legs, startling Hyungwon in how far gone he was to not notice he moved this far.

The bottle of lube pressed against his thigh. Hyungwon nodded, poured it onto his hand and gently stroked the elder's erection. Changkyun held his hips as he lowered on the wet cock. A long moan sounded from Hyungwon as he was filled with the other's thickness.

Hyungwon lifted himself up, without help from the other, and dropped down. The wet slap sounding confused both men awake; he was still heavy asleep. Hyungwon rolled his hips, gripped onto Jooheon's skin, but he didn't stir.

Changkyun's lips landed on his shoulder, kissed to his jaw and sucked smaller bruises. Their hands found each other, and their fingers intertwined. Hyungwon built a pace of bouncing on Jooheon's cock, muffled moans sounding from the youngest.

"How late wer- ah," Hyungwon tightened his grip around Changkyun's fingers as he found his prostate. Angled his hips a little and grinded against him.

"We came home two hours ago," Changkyun replied, naked hips against Hyungwon's butt.

"Late," Hyungwon pouted, the tip of Changkyun's dick poking at the entrance where he and Jooheon were connected.

To spread himself open, Hyungwon leaned over Jooheon, hands on the mattress and clear access to his hole. He slid up, the head of Jooheon's dick in him, leaving a little slit to let the other have space.

Hyungwon shrieked loudly, the stretch of two cocks splitting him pained his whole body. Eyes rolled back, hands gripped tighter as if it would help strengthen his arms. Changkyun had spread Jooheon's legs to sit between them, pushing himself into Jooheon while steadily guiding the other's cock in too.

"Fuck," Hyungwon swore.

"You know what I think of swearing," Jooheon's groggy voice sounded. He rubbed his eyes with a hand, the other moving to touch Hyungwon.

"S-sorry," Hyungwon turned his face, blush prominent on his face.

Changkyun rocked his hips, thrusted into Hyungwon and resumed hitting his prostate. Jooheon's eyes were still closed, but his lips were parted and his breath came out ragged. Hyungwon dropped down to kiss his lips, spit dripping everywhere as Hyungwon couldn't keep his moans in.

He rocked, dick trapped against Jooheon's stomach, rubbing so carefully. The elder's hand gripped his ass, spread his cheeks and kneaded the flesh. Kissed back eagerly and pulled Hyungwon's tongue with his teeth.

Changkyun thrusted leaned until he could kiss Hyungwon's shoulder again. Jooheon rolled his hips too, hitting the perfect angles Changkyun couldn't reach.

"I'm coming," Jooheon stuttered, hands moving to Hyungwon's hips and squeezed.

Hyungwon nodded, his own orgasm building up in his stomach.

"Same," Changkyun muttered from the youngest man's shoulder.

Jooheon moaned quietly as he came, already close to falling asleep. Hyungwon arched, clenched so tightly he felt the dicks shift in him as he came. Changkyun came so hard the cum in his ass ran over his thighs.

"Next time you work late, bring me," Hyungwon panted and lifted himself off Jooheon. The man already far gone. Changkyun laughed and kissed his face. "I want the stars to see."


End file.
